Die Andere Welt
by coachy
Summary: Michael ist ein ganz normal Junger Mann. Vor kurzem Volljährig geworden, Führerschein bestanden, eigene Wohnung und im letzten Abi Jahr. doch dann wird er in Ranmas Welt hineinbefördert
1. Was war Passiert?

Legaler Hinweis oder Disclaimer:  
  
Alle in der Geschichte Auftretenden Personen sind nicht meine Schöpfung. Die Rechte liegen bei den jeweiligen Autoren bzw. Verlägen. Dies ist keine Kommerzielle FanFiction sonder wurde nur aus Spaß an der Freud geschrieben.  
  
"Standart Sprache"  
  
'Betonte Worte' SCHREIEN  
  
Gedanken  
  
~Geräusche~  
  
{Panda-Zeichen} [Anmerkungen des Autors mal mehr mal weniger intelligent]  
  
ANFÄNGER ALARM  
  
Für ich bin immer für Konstruktive Kritik offen aber nicht immer alles gleich schlecht reden. Da dies mein erster Künstlerischer Ausflug ist in Sachen FF bitte ich dies doch zu berücksichtigen.  
  
  
  
Self-Insert-Alarm:  
  
Es gibt Leute, die können Self-Inserts nicht ausstehen. Alle, die sich  
  
angesprochen fühlen, brauchen gar nicht weiterzulesen. Das hier ist nämlich  
  
eine Self-Insert (sozusagen). Alle "Realen" Personen haben zwar keinen Bezug auf mich aber Sie Stammen aus unserer Welt.  
  
  
  
Kapitel 1 - Was war Passiert?  
  
~Rrriiinngg~ Michael schaute mit einem Verschlafenen Gesichtsausdruck auf seinen Wecker.  
  
Michael: meine fresse 6 Uhr total vergessen den Wecker abzuschalten gestern heute ist doch Sonntag  
  
Er hob seine Hand und schlug auf den Wecker. Zum Glück hatte einen sehr Stabilen Wecker der so was auch aushielt. Michael drehte sich wieder um und versuchte erneut einzuschlafen. Dies wollte ihm aber nicht so recht gelingen. Nach ca. einer halben stunde setzte er sich aufrecht hin.  
  
Michael: Shit jetzt bin ich wach da kann ich dann auch gleich aufstehen  
  
Michael erhob sich und stand mitten in seinem Schlafzimmer und rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen. Langsam schlürfte er ins Bad.  
  
Michael: Na ja dann hab ich heute halt mehr vom Tag  
  
Er zog den Duschvorhang beiseite zog sein T-Shirt aus und Warf es in den Wäsche Korb. Dann schob er seine Boxershorts ein stück runter bis sie den Rest des Weges allein zum Boden fand. Da er zu faul war sich am frühen Sonntagmorgen sich zu bücken hob kurz das eine Bein danach balancierte er mit dem anderen Bein seine Shorts direkt auf sein T-Shirt im Wäschekorb. Michael stieg in die Dusche und drehte das Wasser auf. Als die ersten Wassertropfen auf seinen Körper trafen zuckte er zusammen.  
  
Michael: AAAAHHHHHHHHH IST DAS KALT WER ZU TEUFEL HAT DAS SO KALT EINGESTELLT.  
  
Dann viel es ihm ein. Gestern abend hatte sein Kumpel Andy einen übern durst getrunken und um ihn wieder ein wenig nüchtern zu kriegen hatte er ihm eine kalte Dusche Verpasst.  
  
Michael: dafür bin ich jetzt richtig wach  
  
Nachdem er sich fertig war mit Duschen stieg er aus der Duschkabine und trocknete sich ab und schlang sein Handtuch um die hüften. Er ging wieder zurück in sein Schlafzimmer und öffnete seinen Kleiderschrank.  
  
Michael: wird mal wieder Zeit zum Wäsche waschen ist ja kaum noch was da  
  
Er wühlte ein wenig im Schrank herum und zog einen Schwarzen Trainingsanzug mit drei blauen streifen an jedem Ärmel hervor. Er streife ihn sich über setzte sich aufs Bett und schnürte seine weißen Turnschuhe. Er stand auf nahm sich seine Gürteltasche und überprüfte den Inhalt.  
  
Michael: Schlüssel, Geldbörse, Walkman. Alles da  
  
Er zog die Kopfhörer des Walkman heraus und steckte sich die knöpfe in die Ohren und schnallte sich die Tasche fest um die Hüfte und holte noch seine Isoflasche aus dem Kühlschrank und befestigte diese an dem Gürtel seiner Tasche. Dann verließ er seine Wohne und ging runter auf die Straße. Nach dem er ungefähr 5 Minuten damit verbracht hatte sich ein wenig warm zu machen und zu dehnen schaltete er den Walkman ein, schaute auf seine Uhr [es war 07:18 Uhr] und lief langsam los.  
  
Während er lief winkelte er seine Arme an ballte die Fäuste und schlug regelmäßig in die Luft. [Rocky lässt grüßen] Da Michael nicht direkt in der Stadt wohnte sonder am Rande der Stadt war es nicht weit bis er in den Wald abbog. Durch den weichen Waldboden wurde das laufen jetzt viel angenehmer als gerade noch auf dem Harten Asphalt. Michael löste den klipp seiner Isoflasche und nahm einen kleinen Schluck während er weiter lief. Er schaute während des Laufens auf seine Uhr.  
  
Michael: 8:23 Uhr nicht schlecht bin heute gut in Form.  
  
Michael blieb stehen und genoss die frische Morgenluft. Er Schaute nach oben und obwohl keine Wolke am Himmel zusehen war schien es doch ein wenig zu dunkel zu sein für diese Tageszeit. Michael verschwendete aber weiter keinen Gedanken daran denn er spürte einen ziemlichen Druck leicht unterhalb seines Magens. Zum Glück konnte er niemanden aus machen und so ging er weg vom Waldweg in den Wald etwas hinein.  
  
Michael: So wild wird's ja schon nicht sein wenn ich mal ein paar Meter in den Wald gehe und dort mal meine blase entleere.  
  
Er ging immer tiefer in den Wald bis er den Weg nicht mehr erkennen konnte.  
  
Michael: Perfekt, hier wird man mich nicht sehen falls doch noch jemand vorbei kommt.  
  
Michael stellte sich vor einem Großen dicken Baum. Der Baum schien schon ziemlich alt so groß und dick wie er war.  
  
Michael: der scheint hier ja schon sehr lange zu stehen. Da könnte ich ja nicht mal mit beiden armen annähernd umfassen. Na ja mit ein wenig Dünger von mir wird er dann wohl noch länger leben.  
  
Er öffnete seine Trainingshose und entspannte sich und pinkelte gegen den Baum. Plötzlich zieht ein starker wind auf und die Himmel verdunkelt sich. Michael beeilte sich und Schloss hastig seine Trainingshose und verstaute seine Kopfhörer in der Gürteltasche. Denn er hatte keine Lust bei einem Unwetter im Wald zu bleiben. Michael ging genau den Weg zurück durch den Wald den er gekommen war seit er den Waldweg verlassen hatte. Doch er konnte den Waldweg nicht sehen. Während das Unwetter ständig zu nahm fing sein Herz an immer lauter zu pochen. Michael lief immer schneller sofern das Unterholz dies zu lies. Ständig waren ihm irgendwelche halbhohen Äste im Weg. Auch der Unebene Waldboden mit seinen ganzen Vertiefungen sorgte nicht gerade für ein schnelles Vorrankommen.  
  
Michael: Wo ist dieser Verdammte Waldweg  
  
Er lief nun schon etliche Minuten durchs Unterholz jedoch immer noch kein Weg in Sicht. Der Himmel zog sich immer mehr und mehr zu. Nun war auch noch ein leises grummeln von oben zu hören.  
  
Michael: Na toll bei meinem Glück wird's bestimmt gleich regnen.  
  
Michael sah es hell aufblitzen und hörte nicht mal 2 Sekunden später ein lautes krachen. Der Wind wurde immer Stärke und wirbelte die losen Waldboden schon leicht auf. Sand und eine Blätter fingen schon an sich selbständig zu machen. Kurz darauf kamen auch schon die ersten Regen tropfen.  
  
Michael: JA JA  
  
Sein kurzer Aufschrei von Sarkasmus war nicht von langer Dauer geprägt.  
  
Michael: wenigstens wird durch den regen nicht der ganze Sand hier hoch geblasen  
  
Der Regen nahm immer mehr und mehr zu so das aus dem aus dem bis vor kurzen noch sehr trocken und sandigen Waldboden der Reinste Matschparkuhr wurde. Endlich nach gut 10 Minuten erblickte Michael Licht am ende des Waldes und steuerte direkt darauf zu.  
  
Michael: na endlich hoffentlich ist das der "Ausgang  
  
Es die ganze zeit über hat der Regen nicht eine Minute lang nachgelassen. Michael trat aus dem Wald heraus und fragte sich wo er war. Es Regnete immer noch Zwar nicht mehr so stark wie noch gerade im Wald aber immer noch heftig genug das man nicht mal einen Hund vor die Tür jagen würde. Michael kannte jede Umgebung bei sich. Auch Jede stelle die an seinen Wald grenzte jedoch Ist ihm dieser Ort hier völlig unbekannt.  
  
Genau so schnell wie das Unwetter gekommen war Verschwand es auch wieder. Der Himmel Lichtete sich und die Sonne schien wieder. Michael drehte sich um und wollte wieder in den Wald. Um wieder nach hause zu kommen brauchte er ja nur wieder zurück gehen.  
  
Michael: A ab aba aber wo ist der Wald? Der Wald ist weg. Wo ist er hin? Das kann doch nicht wahr sein. ????????????  
  
Er drehte sich wieder um und sah eine Große weite Wiese. Die Verbliebenen Regentropfen reflektierten das Sonnenlich. Völlig verwirrt entschloss sich Michael einfach weiter zu gehen. Irgendwann würde er schon jemanden finden er ihm sagen könnte wo er war und wie er zurück nach Hause kommen würde.  
  
Michael: ebend war der Wald noch da und nun wieder nicht und wo bin ich hier? Ich kenne doch jede stelle an der man aus dem Wald kommen kann. Aber hier bin ich noch nie gewesen. Wie kommt das?  
  
*************************************************************************** So hab mal aus dem 2. kapitel ein eigenes chapter gemacht damit das ganze ein wenig übersichtlicher wird.  
  
coachy 


	2. Zwischenwelt

Legaler Hinweis oder Disclaimer:  
  
Alle in der Geschichte Auftretenden Personen sind nicht meine Schöpfung. Die Rechte liegen bei den jeweiligen Autoren bzw. Verlägen. Dies ist keine Kommerzielle FanFiction sonder wurde nur aus Spaß an der Freud geschrieben.  
  
SCHREIEN  
  
Gedanken  
  
~Geräusche~  
  
{Panda-Zeichen} [Anmerkungen des Autors mal mehr mal weniger intelligent]  
  
ANFÄNGER ALARM  
  
Für ich bin immer für Konstruktive Kritik offen aber nicht immer alles gleich schlecht reden. Da dies mein erster Künstlerischer Ausflug ist in Sachen FF bitte ich dies doch zu berücksichtigen.  
  
  
  
Self-Insert-Alarm:  
  
Es gibt Leute, die können Self-Inserts nicht ausstehen. Alle, die sich  
  
angesprochen fühlen, brauchen gar nicht weiterzulesen. Das hier ist nämlich  
  
eine Self-Insert (sozusagen). Alle "Realen" Personen haben zwar keinen Bezug auf mich aber Sie Stammen aus unserer Welt.  
  
Kapitel 2 - Zwischenwelt  
  
Michael stampfte durch das grüne Graß völlig in Gedanken versunken und seine Umwelt kaum wahrnehmend. Auf einmal durchfuhr ihn ein dumpfer tiefer schmerz der direkt von seinem Knie ausging. Michael blickte hinab und sah was Passiert war. Ein großer Klobiger, fast schon antiker, Schreibtisch stand auf einmal ihm im Weg.  
  
Michael: AUA WER ZUM TEUFEL  
  
Weiter kam Michael nicht. Denn plötzlich baute sich hinter dem Schreibtisch ein Mann im Weißen Anzug auf.  
  
Mann im Anzug: der bin ich nicht  
  
Erwiderte der Mann er mit einem suchenden Gesichtsausdruck. Und verschwand wieder hinter dem Schreibtisch und wühlte in einer der Schubladen.  
  
Michael: wer sind Sie und wo bin ich hier?  
  
Mann im Anzug: oh tut mir leid hab vergessen mich vorzustellen nenn mich einfach Al und du bist hier in der Zwischenwelt.  
  
Michael: Zwischenwelt?  
  
Al: ja ich erkläre es dir gleich ich suche nur noch deine Akte.  
  
Michael: Akte!?  
  
Al: Ahhh da ist sie ja  
  
Michael Was ist die Zwischenwelt? was geht hier vor? Und wer zum Teufel sind Sie Al?  
  
Al: Also eines nach dem anderen. Erstmal möchte ich wissen wer du bist?  
  
Michael: mein name ist Michael, Michael Schmidt.  
  
Al: Michael Schmidt (er öffnete die Akte) Größe 1,86m ,Haare kurz dunkelbraun, Augen blaugrau, Alter 18, Beruf letztes Abi Jahr, Führerschein seit knapp einem Monat und Schwarze Gürtel in Judo sowie Karate  
  
Michael: woher wissen Sie das Alles?  
  
Er bekam ein ungutes gefühl.  
  
Al: Sehr gut, Sehr gut. Dann haben wir den richtigen. Also nun zu deinen Fragen. Du willst wissen woher ich das alles weiss?  
  
Michael nickte mit einem leicht blassen Gesichtsausdruck.  
  
Al: Wie schon erwähnt du bist hier in der Zwischenwelt  
  
Michael: zwischen was? Himmel und Hölle? Komme ich in die Hölle oder in den Himmel?  
  
Al: Nein du kommst jetzt weder in den Himmel noch in die Hölle. Dies hier ist die Welt die Zwischen Allem liegt.  
  
Michael räusperte sich: wie allem?  
  
Al: Wie soll ich es dir Erklären? Hm es gibt Verschiedene Ralitäten. Zum Beispiel du hast ja früher viel Ferngesehen und für jede fersehserie gibt es eine eigene Welt in der das alles wirklich ist.  
  
Michael ungläubig: du willst sagen es gibt eine in der J.R. aus Dallas wirklich existiert oder Mutter Beimer oder Sogar Papa Schlumpf.  
  
Al: Ja genau so ist es und dies hier ist die Welt an der alle angrenzen.  
  
Michaels leicht grinsent: ja alles klar April, April nicht war? Klasse Witz hätte ihn dir auch fast geglaubt aber nun will ich wieder nach hause.  
  
Al: das war kein Witz es ist Wirklich so. Komm ich beweise es dir!  
  
Al kam hinter seinem Schreibtisch hervor und nahm Michael bei der hand. ~Schnipp~ Al schnipste nur kurz mit seinen fingern und Plötzlich standen Sie im Schlumpfdorf wo durch ihr auftauchen helle Aufregung herrschte und alles lautschreiend durcheinander rannte. ~Schnipp~. Nun standen Beide wieder auf der Großen Wiese neben Al's Schreibtisch. Michaels Augen wurden immer größer und sein Gesicht wurde noch ein wenig bleicher. Er traute sich gar nicht mehr sich zu bewegen. Al ließ ihn wieder los und ging hinter sein Schreibtisch.  
  
Al: Glaubst du mir jetzt?  
  
Michael konnte sich ein zaghaftes ja abringen.  
  
Al: Nun gut dann können wir ja weitermachen.  
  
Michael hatte sich schon wieder etwas von dem schrecken erholt:  
  
Michael: was soll ich hier?  
  
Al: Ganz einfach wir haben dich Auserwählt.  
  
Michael: Auserwählt?!  
  
Al: Ja Auserwählt hörst du schwer das steht aber nicht in der Akte.  
  
Michael: Nein tu ich nicht nur Überrascht Auserwählt wer hat mich auserwählt und warum ich?  
  
Al: ich gehöre zum Rat der Weltenwächter. Wir beobachten die Verschiedenen Welten und Korrigieren einiges. Aber eine direkte Einmischung ist uns Verboten. Dafür Suchen wir uns immer aus Verschiedenen Welten Kandidaten ,wie dich, die uns geeignet erscheinen dies zu tun.  
  
Michael: Aber warum ich nun nicht mein Kumpel Andy?  
  
Al: Jeder Kanidat Bewirbt sich selbst durch bestimmte taten und du bist seit gut 600 Jahren der Erste aus deiner Welt.  
  
Michael was hab ich getan das Ihr mich Auserwählt habt?  
  
Al: Erinnerst du dich an einen Riesigen Baum?  
  
Michael: wie konnte er wissen das ich da gegen pinkelte es war doch keiner zu sehen? Ja  
  
Al: Dies ist der Pfeiler der deine Welt stützt und als du die daran hmm sagen wir mal erleichtert hast wurdest du zu einem Bewerber auf diesen Job. Gratuliere du hast ihn.  
  
Michaels Gesicht wechselte nun von noch leicht blass zu einem knalligen zornigen rot.  
  
Michael: DAS GLAUBST DOCH WOHL SELBER NICHT DAS ICH DA MITMACHE NUR WEIL ICH EIN MENSCHLICHES BEDÜRFNIS HATTE JEDER MANN HAT SCHON MAL AN EINEN BAUM GEPISST.  
  
Al: du brauchst nicht so zu schreien das hilft nun auch nicht mehr. Was geschehen ist, ist geschehen und nicht jeder Mann hat sich an einem Weltenpfeiler erleichtert.  
  
Michael beruhigte sich etwas. Er weiß auch nicht so genau woran es lag. An Al's stimme oder die art wie er es sagte?  
  
Michael: Also ist es eine Strafe?  
  
Al: So hart würde ich es nicht Ausdrücken. Du kannst an Jeder Sache was Positives abgewinnen.  
  
Michael leicht schnippisch: Und welche wunderbare Aufgabe habt ihr für mich vorgesehen?  
  
Al: Nun du wirst eine Kleine Reise nach China und Japan Unternehmen.  
  
Michael: Ha kannste knicken! Mein Chinesisch ist gleich null und mein Japanisch ist genauso genial.  
  
Michael hoffte schon um die ganze Sache herum zu kommen aber er hatte nicht mit Al gerechnet.  
  
Al: Wenn das dein größtes Problem bei der Ganzen Sache ist dann könnten wir ja anfangen. ~Schnipp~ so das wäre nun auch erledigt. Eine letzte Warnung noch bevor ich dich nun in eine andere Welt schicke. Auch wenn du jetzt fließend Chinesisch und Japanisch Lesen, Schreiben und Sprechen kannst du bist nicht Superman. Das heißt bleibende Schäden wie zum Beispiel Narben wirst du auch weiterhin behalten. Auch wenn All deine Aufgaben erfüllt sind und du wieder daheim in deiner eigenen Welt bist. ~Schnipp~  
  
Auf einmal begann alles um Michael herum sich zu drehen immer schneller und schneller.  
  
Michael: WARTE WAS SOLL ICH DEN TUN?  
  
Al's stimme wurde immer leise: das wirst du von selber merken ich darf mich nun nicht mehr einmischen bis alles erledigt ist.  
  
Die Umgebung drehte sich immer noch Al war verschwunden. Alles war Verschwunden. Michael erkannte das immer noch alles um sich in Bewegung war. Es war mittlerweile so schnell das alles ineinander verlaufen war sämtlich Objekte und Farben. Plötzlich blieb alles abrupt stehen und Michael befand sich auf einem Weiten Feld wieder. Nicht wie Ebend einer grünen Frühlingswiese. Er stand auf einem Mehr oder Weniger festem Trampelpfad der in die Richtung eines Gebirges führte. Links und Rechts neben ihm war außer ein paar Büschen und ein paar Grasshalmen nix zu sehen.  
  
Michael: na herrlich jetzt darf ich 1. raten wo ich bin und 2. was ich hier machen muss damit ich wieder nach hause kommen kann. Toll, einfach toll!  
  
  
  
So Dies sind meine Ersten 2 Kapitel ich hoffe Sie gefallen euch. Ein bisschen lob oder auch Kritik wird immer sehr gerne genommen ich hoffe mal das ich so bald wie möglich die nächsten Kapitel online stellen kann damit hier keine Langeweile unter den Ranma fanfiction lesern aufkommt.  
  
Zu guter letzt noch da dies meine erste Fanfiction ist (ja ich weiss laut anfang könnte es ein crossover sein) habe ich den anfang mit absicht so gewählt das man bei gefallen ja nicht unbedingt nur bei ranma bleiben muss sondern das ganze dann später auch ins crossover rüberschiebt und dort noch weiter mach. Also, dann so ne art unendliche Geschichte (grins)  
  
Bye Coachy 


	3. Jusenkyo

Legaler Hinweis oder Disclaimer:  
  
Alle in der Geschichte Auftretenden Personen sind nicht meine Schöpfung. Die Rechte liegen bei den jeweiligen Autoren bzw. Verlägen. Dies ist keine Kommerzielle FanFiction sonder wurde nur aus Spaß an der Freud geschrieben.  
  
"Standart Sprache"  
  
'Betonte Worte' SCHREIEN  
  
Gedanken  
  
~Geräusche~  
  
{Panda-Zeichen} [Anmerkungen des Autors mal mehr mal weniger intelligent]  
  
ANFÄNGER ALARM  
  
Für ich bin immer für Konstruktive Kritik offen aber nicht immer alles gleich schlecht reden. Da dies mein erster Künstlerischer Ausflug ist in Sachen FF bitte ich dies doch zu berücksichtigen.  
  
  
  
Self-Insert-Alarm:  
  
Es gibt Leute, die können Self-Inserts nicht ausstehen. Alle, die sich  
  
angesprochen fühlen, brauchen gar nicht weiterzulesen. Das hier ist nämlich  
  
eine Self-Insert (sozusagen). Alle "Realen" Personen haben zwar keinen Bezug auf mich aber Sie Stammen aus unserer Welt.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Kapitel 3 - Jusenkyo  
  
  
  
Michael überlegte noch ne weile hin und her aber da der Weg zum Gebirge zu führen schien entschloss er sich auch diese Richtung zu nehmen. Damit ihm nicht allzu langweilig wurde holte er seinen Walkman hervor, schob sich die Kopfhörer in die Ohren und schaltete ihn ein.  
  
Michael: bin ja mal gespannt wo ich hier gelandet bin  
  
Michael merkte wie der leichte Sandweg etwas steiniger wurde als er an diesem Gebirge ankam. Er nahm einen großen schluck aus seiner Isoflasche und machte sich nun daran einen kleinen berg hinauf zu gehen. Zu seinem Glück muste er nicht klettern sonder es führte ein Weg hinauf.  
  
[ungefähr eine Stunde Später]  
  
Nachdem Michael schon ein paar kleinere Berge hinter sich gelassen hatte Stand er auf einer Klippe. Er überblickte die Landschaft.  
  
Michael: Eigendlich genau das Richtige fleckchen Erde um hier einen ausgiebigen Erholungsurlaub zu machen. Schon ruhig und friedlich hier und ne 1 A Aussicht.  
  
Michael blickte nach unten. Doch was er sah machte ihn nachdenklich.  
  
Michael angestrengt am grübeln: Hmm irgendwo her kenne ich dieses Bild doch?? Aber woher???  
  
Unzahlige kleine Teiche konnte er erkennen und aus allen und auch zwischen diesen Teichen ragten noch viel mehr große relativ dicke Bambusstämme empor. Er würde es auf ungefähr 2-3 meter schätzen. Er entschloss sich die ganze Sache mal näher anzusehen. Unten angekommen. Sah er ein kleines Holzschild mit Chinesischen Schriftzeichen. Nicht nur allein dieses Schild kam ihm Merkwürdig vor noch viel Merkwürdiger fand er das er lesen konnte was drauf stand.  
  
~flashback~  
  
Al: Nun du wirst eine Kleine Reise nach China und Japan Unternehmen.  
  
Michael: Ha kannste knicken! Mein Chinesisch ist gleich null und mein Japanisch ist genauso genial.  
  
Al: Wenn das dein größtes Problem bei der Ganzen Sache ist dann könnten wir ja anfangen. ~Schnipp~ so das wäre nun auch erledigt.  
  
~flashback~  
  
Michael: Ju-sen-ky-o. Jusenkyo? Jusenkyo?? wo hab ich das schon mal gehört?  
  
Michael war so in seine Grübeleien vertieft das er gar nicht bemerkte wie hinter ihm 3 gestallten auftauchten. [Wer das wohl sein könnte? Kleiner Tipp die 3 Musketiere sind es nicht]  
  
Touristenführer [TF]: So das hier Legendäre Trainingsgelände von verwunschende Quelle. Gib über 100 Quellen hier und jedes hat seine eigene traurige Legende.  
  
Genma: bist du bereit Ranma?  
  
Ranma: Und ob Vater!  
  
Genma: dann folge mir  
  
TF: Ah! Sir was ihr tun?  
  
Genma machte eine gewaltigen Sprung und landete auf einem der Bambusstämme. Ranma folge ihm und sprang auf einen Stamm und richtete sein blick auf Genma. Michael Schaute völlig verdattert auf die beiden dort oben. Hatte der Dicke Typ in dem Karateanzug.  
  
Michael:hatte der Typ wirklich Ranma gesagt  
  
Genma: ich werde es dir nicht leicht machen.  
  
Ranma: So habe ich es gern!  
  
TF: Bitte Sir! Sehr schlecht, wenn fallen in Quelle Genma griff an. Ranma setzte einen Konter ein und beförderte seinen Alten Vater Direkt in die unter Ihm gelegende Quelle. Von Genma war auf einmal nix mehr zu sehen im Wasser.  
  
Ranma: Geschaft! Pap? was ist los? Sind wir schon fertig?  
  
Plötzlich tauchte ein riesiger Panda auf und mit einem Satz stand er auf einem der Stämme. Michael halbwegs wieder Herr seiner sinne ging ein licht auf. [ich würde zwar sagen ein Krohnleichter aber man muss ja nicht übertreiben]  
  
Michael ordnete seine gedanken: ich bin hier in der Ranma ½ Welt also soll ich ihn bestimmt davor bewahren das er in die quelle fällt  
  
Ranma: Wa? Wa? Wa? Was ist mit ihm passiert?  
  
TF: das sein, Quelle von ertrunkende Panda! Es gibt Traurige Legende, Sehr traurig von Panda der hier vor 2000 jahren ertrinken! Jetzt wer immer fällt in Quelle nimmt gestallt von Panda an!  
  
Genma gar nicht merkend das er ein Panda ist setzt zu einem erneuten Angriff an.  
  
Ranma: warte einen Moment! Du erwähntest nie etwas von........  
  
Weiter kam Ranma nicht den Genma-Panda hatte ihm schon eine volle Breitseite verpasst und Ranma folg in hohem bogen auf eine der Quellen zu. Für Michael lief alles wie in Zeitlupe ab. Er Sprintete los. Ranma und Michael Kamen sich von Sekund zu Sekunde Näher. Michael blickte auf den boden. Er war nur noch einige Zentimeter vom Rand der Quelle entfernt  
  
Michael: noch ein schritt das muss ich abspringen  
  
Was Michael jedoch nicht wuste ist das der Rand der Quellen leicht auf geweicht war und ziemlich rutschig.  
  
Ranma: AAAAAHHHHHHHHIIIII  
  
Michael: AAHHHHHH SHIT  
  
~Platsch~ ~Platsch~  
  
Dicht nach einander tauchten Ranma und Michael vollständig unter Wasser. Michael wusste nur zu gut was jetzt passieren würde Ranma jedoch war völlig ahnungslos. Ein Merkwürdiges kribbeln konnte Michael im ganzen Körper feststellen. Dieses Gefühl erinnerte an eingeschlafene Füße die gerade dabei waren aufzuwachen. Besonders ausgeprägt war dieses Gefühl in den breichen um Brust und Hüfte. Auch Ranma konnte dieses Gefühl warnehmen. Ranma Tauchte als erstes wieder auf. Er merkte das etwas anders war und betrachtete seine nun nicht all zu knapp geratenen busen.  
  
TF: Das sein Quelle von ertrunkene Mädchen. Sehr traurige Legende erzählt von junges hübsches Mädchen was hier ertrinken vor 5000 Jahren. Jetzt nimmt jeder Gestallt an von junges Hübsches Mädchen der Fallen in diese Quelle. Legende seien genau so traurig wie die von Panda.  
  
Ranma-chan: AAAHHHHHHHHH  
  
Obwohl Michael noch unter wasser war konnte er Ranmas schrei nur allzu gut hören. Er wuste haargenau was passierte traute sich jedoch nicht wirklich aufzutauchen. Doch hatte er vor dem eintauchen nicht genug luft geholt und so muste er sich nun doch geschlagen geben und auftauchen wenn er nicht ertricken wollte. Als er auftauchte war Ranma immer noch direkt neben ihm und betrachtete immer noch mit einen entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck seine neuen "vorzüge".  
  
Michael-chan: SHIT, zuhause hält man mich doch fürn freak!  
  
Erst jetzt bemerkte auch Ranma das sie nicht allein in der Quelle war.  
  
Ranma-chan: wer bist du denn?  
  
Michael-chan: ich bin Michael und wollte dich eigendlich genau davor bewahren, wenn ich nicht ausgerutscht wäre. Doch nun haben wir anscheinend das gleiche Problem!  
  
Ranma-chan: ja und ich weiss auch genau wem wir das zu verdanken habe!  
  
Ihr blick viel auf einen großen nassen Panda der auch sehr unglaubwürdig [sofern das bei Pandas geht] auf die beiden Mädchen in der Quelle. Genma- Panda spürte wie es in dem Rothaarigen Mädchen nur so brodelte vor Zorn.  
  
Ranma-chan: Das wirst du mir büßen alter Herr!  
  
Ranma-chan sprang aus der Quelle heraus und stürmte auf den Panda zu. Geistesgegenwärtig sprang Michael-chan hinterher. Er wuste wenn er schon nicht verhindern konnte das Ranma in ein Mädchen verwandelt werden würde dann müsse er zumindest Ryoga davor bewahren ein Schwein zu werden, denn das würde Ranma ja nur noch mehr Probleme bereiten und er muste alles versuchen wieder nach hause zu kommen.  
  
Während Ranma-chan ihren Vater Jagde Sprintete Michael-chan genau jene Klippe hinauf wo sie noch vor kurzem selber stand.  
  
Michael-chan: ganau wie ich dachte  
  
Als sie oben ankam viel Michael-chans blick sofort auf Ryoga der am Rande der Klippe mit einem Verzweifelten Gesichtsausdruck dort stand. Er sah so aus als ob er gleich anfangen würde zu weinen. Michael-chan blickte sich um und sah von weitem auch schon Genma-Panda dicht gefolgt von Ranma-chan. Michael-chan konnte keine Minute mehr verlieren und rannte los.  
  
Michael-chan: RYOGA ACHTUNG  
  
Ryoga drehte sich um und sah wie ein Junges hübsches Mädchen mit schulterlangem blonden Haar auf ihn zu gerannt kam. Michael-chan konnte Ryoga gerade noch so erwischen bevor Genma-Panda ihn erwischt hätte.  
  
Michael-chan: puhh das war knapp  
  
Ryoga leicht erröteten Kopf: wer? Wer? Bist du?  
  
Michael-chan: sag ich ihm die Wahrheit oder Tische ich ihm irgendeine Geschichte auf? Andererseits trotz meines Einsatzes ebend bin ich immer noch hier also werde ich wohl noch einiges hier zu tun haben. Und so wie ich die Anime Serie kenne kann das noch ne weile dauern also würde er die Wahrheit sowieso irgendwann rausbekommen und dann gäbe es ne menge ärger. Ich? Ich bin Michael, Michael Schmidt!  
  
Ryoga: Michael sehr ungewöhnlicher Name und dann auch noch für ein Mädchen.  
  
Michael-chan: Ich bin eigendlich kein Mädchen. Ich bin in eine der Verfluchten Quellen gefallen als ich Ranma...........  
  
Weiter kam Michael-chan nicht.  
  
Ryoga: RANMA DIESER ELENDE FEIGLING! Wo ist er? Sag schon!  
  
Michael-chan versuchte Ryoga zu beruhigen.  
  
Michael-chan: ganz ruhig es tut ihm leid was er dir angetan hat und er würde gerne wieder mit dir ins reine kommen.  
  
Ryogas Wut senkte sich ein wenig  
  
Ryoga: bist du dir sicher?  
  
Michael-chan: Sicher du kannst mir ruhig glauben. Er hat es mir selbst gesagt. Komm gehen wir zu ihm dann kannst du ihn selber fragen.  
  
Ryoga nickte zustimmend und so machten sich beide auf zum Haus des TF denn dort vermutete Michael-chan, Ranma und seinen Vater. Während beide auf dem Weg waren erklärte Michael-chan Ryoga noch kurz was es mit den Quellen auf sich hat und das er beinnahe in eine der Quellen gefallen wäre hätte er ihn nicht weggezogen. Jedoch von seinem "Freiwilligen Auftrag" und das er aus einer anderen Welt kommt sagte er nix.  
  
Vor dem Haus des TF angekommen bat er Ryoga doch kurz draußen zu warten er würde Ranma dann auch gleich rausschicken das sich beide wieder Versöhnen könnten. Michael-chan verschwand im Haus.  
  
Michael-chan: hab ich doch richtig vermutet beide sind hier  
  
Er sah wie Ranma-chan immer noch ziemlich sauer ihren Vater zusammen Schrie.  
  
Michael-chan: Ranma!  
  
Ranma-chan: WAS? Ach du bist es. SIEHST DU WAS DU ANGERICHTET HAST VATER IHN HAT ES WEGEN DIR AUCH ERWISCHT! Was möchtest du ähh ?? wie heißt du eigendlich?  
  
Michael-chan: mein name ist Michael, Michael Schmidt. Ich würde mal gerne kurz mit dir Reden.  
  
Ranma-chan: tut mir leid das du nun unter diesem fluch zu leiden hast.  
  
Michael-chan: das hat nachher noch zeit. Aber draußen wartet Ryoga.  
  
Ranma-chan: Ryoga ??  
  
Michael-chan: ja Ryoga Hibiki! Der mit dem du ein duell hattest bevor du nach China aufgebrochen bist.  
  
Ranma-chan: ach der. Der ist draussen vor der tür?  
  
Michael-chan: und an deiner Stelle würde ich raus gehen und die Sache mit ihm Friedlich klären sonst könntest du es später noch einmal bereuhen.  
  
Ranma-chan: wenn du meinst?  
  
Michael hielt ranma-chan am arm fest: Mach das als junge!  
  
Ranma-chan: Oh  
  
Ranma griff nach dem dampfenden Kessel mit heißem wasser der auf dem Herd des TF stand und goss es sich über den Kopf.  
  
Ranma: besser so?  
  
Michael-chan: ja  
  
Ranma verließ das Haus und Michael-chan wandte sich dem TF zu.  
  
Michael-chan: haben sie auch ein Bad?  
  
TF: oh ja ich haben bad. Hier entlang bitte.  
  
Michael-chan folgte dem TF ins Bad.  
  
TF: hier sein alles was Sie brauchen um zu Waschen.  
  
Michael-chan: danke sehr!  
  
Michael-chan schloss die Tür hinter sich und stieß einen lauten Seufzer aus. Eigendlich hätte er sich ja auch mit dem Wasser aus dem Kessel begnügen können jedoch wollte er genau wissen was die Quelle aus ihm gemacht hatte. Bei Ranma hatte er ja schon oft genug im Fernsehen gesehen aber was ist mit ihm? Sicher war ihm nur ein er War kein Mann mehr. Dafür sprachen schon allein die anzeichen das er dort wo früher sein Glied war nichts mehr spührte und auch seine Brust schien mehr gewicht zu haben.  
  
Michael schaute sich im Bad kurz um und entdeckte an der Wand einen Kleinen Spiegel. Der Spiegel war zwar nicht sonderlich groß aber es würde reichen um sich mal etwas genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen. Michael-chan blickte in den Spiegel.  
  
Michael-chan: von der Gesichtsstruktur her hat sich nicht viel verändert. Gut die konturen sind weicher. Die Haut viel glatter und keine Bartstoppeln mehr. Und meine haar sind jetzt nicht mehr dunkelbraun sondern hellblond und reichen mir auch bis zu den schultern  
  
Michael-chan öffnete seine Trainingsjacke, zog sie aus und warf sie auf einen kleinen hocker neben dem Spiegel. Er blickte an sich herab und konnte schon durch sein Weißes T-Shirt sein große brüste erkennen. Erst zögerte er ein wenig doch dann zog er auch sein T-Shirt und die Trainingshose aus und stand dann nur noch in Boxershorts da. Dort wo ihn früher seine nur ein paar Brusthaare anstarrten hatte er jetzt zwei sehr wohlgeformte Brüste. Bis auf seinem Kopf konnte er nirgends irgendwelche anderen Haare ausmachen.  
  
Michael-chan: das kann doch nicht wahr sein?!  
  
Michael-chan zwickte sich noch einmal selbst kräftig um sicher zu gehen das er nicht träumt.  
  
Michael-chan: Au nein das ist kein Traum. Aber ich muss schon sagen würde ich mich auf der Straße sehen würd ich sofort nach der Telefonnr. fragen  
  
Michael-chan drehte den Wasserhahn auf und ließ die Wanne mit heißem Wasser volllaufen. Nun zog sie auch Ihre Boxershorts aus doch statt seinem Glied das dann immer zum Vorschein kam herrschte diesmal gähnende leere. Die Wanne War inzwischen voll. Dann drehte sie das Wasser ab und ließ sich langsam hineingleiten. Sofort fing auch die Rückverwandlung an und im nu war er wieder ein Mann.  
  
Michael fing an zu grübeln: hmm Ryoga hab ich nun schon davor bewahrt ein Schwein zu werden, aber Ranma konnte ich nicht retten. So wie es aussieht wird dies also meinen Aufenthalt hier verlängern. So ein Mist ich hätte doch vielleicht den Manga lesen sollen und nicht nur mir den Anime ansehen. Die Mangas sind immer ausführlicher. Na ja nun ist es auch zu spät. Ich hoffe mal das mein wissen aus dem Anime ausreicht um hier ein wenig zu bewegen. Aber wie schaffe ich es in Ranmas nähe zu bleiben? Genau ich werde einfach Genma bitten mich als neuen Schüler aufzunehmen. Ich hoffe nur das klappt?  
  
Nach einer halben Stunde Intensiven grübelns über seine Situation entschloss sich Michael doch die Wanne zu verlassen bevor das Wasser wieder kalt wird und er sich wieder in ein Mädchen verwandeln würde.  
  
Als Michael das Bad wieder verlies sah er Genma [hatte sich inzwischen wieder zurückverwandelt ein hoch auf den Erfinder des Teekessels] Ranma, Ryoga und den TF am Tisch sitzen. Alle waren gerade dabei gemütlich eine Tasse Tee zu schlürfen. ***************************************************************************  
  
Ich weiß ist eigendlich ziemlich ungewöhnlich innerhalb von so kurzer zeit gleich noch ein kapitel nachzulegen, aber ich habe gerade so einen guten fluß zu schreiben da konnte ich nicht aufhören.  
  
So da meine Geschichte ja jetzt langsam konkreter wird hoffe ich das Sie langsam auch die Hardcore lese hier mal anspricht und hoffentlich mal auch ne Rückmeldung (Review) kommt.  
  
Also dann bis zum nächsten Kapitel  
  
coachy 


	4. Der neue Schüler

Legaler Hinweis oder Disclaimer:  
  
Alle in der Geschichte Auftretenden Personen sind nicht meine Schöpfung. Die Rechte liegen bei den jeweiligen Autoren bzw. Verlägen. Dies ist keine Kommerzielle FanFiction sonder wurde nur aus Spaß an der Freud geschrieben.  
  
SCHREIEN  
  
Gedanken  
  
~Geräusche~  
  
{Panda-Zeichen} [Anmerkungen des Autors mal mehr mal weniger intelligent]  
  
ANFÄNGER ALARM  
  
Für ich bin immer für Konstruktive Kritik offen aber nicht immer alles gleich schlecht reden. Da dies mein erster Künstlerischer Ausflug ist in Sachen FF bitte ich dies doch zu berücksichtigen.  
  
  
  
Self-Insert-Alarm:  
  
Es gibt Leute, die können Self-Inserts nicht ausstehen. Alle, die sich  
  
angesprochen fühlen, brauchen gar nicht weiterzulesen. Das hier ist nämlich  
  
eine Self-Insert (sozusagen). Alle "Realen" Personen haben zwar keinen Bezug auf mich aber Sie Stammen aus unserer Welt.  
  
Kapitel 4 - Der Neue Schüler  
  
Als Michael das Zimmer betrat blickten sofort alle zu ihm rüber.  
  
Michael: Hallo zusammen! So wie es aus sieht haben sich Ranma du Ryoga wieder vertragen.  
  
TF zu Michael: Wollen auch eine Tasse Tee?  
  
Michael nickte und setzte sich zu den Rest der Meute an den Tisch und nippte an seinem Tee. Alle schauten gebannt auf Michael. Alle wollten es wissen nur keiner traute sich so richtig ihn zu fragen. Michael schloss seine Augen und genoss für eine Sekunde die stille. Sein Herz pochte. Er wusste was alle von ihm wissen wollte. Dann atmete er Tief durch.  
  
Michael: Deutschland!  
  
Alle im Chor: häää???  
  
Michael: Na wo her ich stamme. Aus Deutschland komme ich!  
  
Ranma: Sieht man es uns so deutlich an?  
  
Michael ganz trocken: Ja!  
  
Ranma: Ist doch schon mal ein Anfang.  
  
Genma: und was führt dich hier her nach Jusenkyo?  
  
Michael: Was soll ich ihnen bloß sagen? Im Bad hörte sich das alles so einfach an! Von Al kann ihnen nicht erzählen das würde nur noch mehr fragen und Probleme bereiten. Ich bin Kampfsportler und suche einen neuen Meister bei dem ich noch besser werden kann. Nur bei mir zuhause gibt es niemanden!  
  
Michael blickte in die Runde.  
  
Michael: so wie es aussieht haben Sie meine Geschichte gefressen!  
  
Ranma: Und deinen neuen Meister suchst du hier in Jusenkyo?  
  
Michael: Ja. So ich habe gehört das hier der Kampfsportmeister Genma Saotome anzutreffen ist.  
  
Genma verlegen: Ja da hast du richtig gehört.  
  
Genma find an verlegen zu lächeln. Solche Komplimente hatte er schon lange nicht mehr gehört. Wenn er es genau bedachte eigentlich noch nie. Nicht mal von seinem eigenen Sohn.  
  
Michael: Sind sie etwa Herr Saotome?  
  
[Klasse Taktik noch dümmer kann man sich nicht anstellen außer vielleicht Akane in der Küche. Dazu aber später mehr]  
  
Genma: Ja mein Name ist Genma Saotome. Aber wie du siehst habe ich schon einen Schüler! Es ist Ranma mein einziger Sohn und Erbe der Saotome Kampfschule für Schlägerein aller Art.  
  
Michael: Für einen Kampfsportmeister von ihrem Format dürfte es doch bestimmt kein Problem sein zwei Schüler gleichzeitig zu Unterrichten? Oder sind sie vielleicht...  
  
Michael ließ den Satz unvollendet und Genma sprang sofort darauf an.  
  
Genma: Oder vielleicht was?  
  
Michael hatte Genmas Feuer geweckt.  
  
Michael: Ach nichts ich habe nur laut gedacht!  
  
Genma: was hast du nur laut gedacht?  
  
Michael: Ach es ist wirklich nichts. Ich wollte sie nicht beleidigen!  
  
Genma: Du dachtest wohl ich bin nicht gut genug zwei Schüler gleichzeitig zu Trainieren! Ist es nicht so?  
  
Michael: Das hab ich nie gesagt!  
  
Genma: Aber gedacht das ist schon schlimm genug. Wenn das So ist werde ich es dir Beweisen. Ab Sofort bist du mein zweiter Schüler neben Ranma. Mach dich auf ein Hartes Training gefasst.  
  
Michael: Vielen dank Meister ich werde Sie ganz bestimmt nicht enttäuschen!  
  
Genma: Das will ich schwer hoffen.  
  
Michael hatte es geschafft. Nun konnte er sich für eine längere zeit in Ranmas nähe aufhalten und ihm gelegentlich unter die Arme greifen wenn's brennt, ohne das es den anderen komisch vor kam. Michael schaute aus dem Fenster und sah wie sich die Sonne langsam hinter den Bergen senkte. Er sah auf seine Uhr [17:58 Uhr] und bemerkte eine laut knurrende leere in der Magengegend.  
  
~KNURR~  
  
Michael: kein wunder das ich Hunger habe. Ich habe heute noch gar nichts gegessen  
  
Das Knurren war so laut das es alle samt vernehmen konnten.  
  
Ranma: Man du scheinst ja einen Kohldampf zu haben.  
  
Michael: Ja ich habe heute noch gar nix gegessen.  
  
Ranma: nun wenn das so ist ich habe auch schon Hunger. Vater wie sieht's aus?  
  
Genma: Ja ich könnte auch einen bissen Vertrag. Ich würde Sagen der neue Schüler macht das Essen.  
  
Michael: würde ich gerne machen aber meine letzten Vorräte sind gestern Abend ausgegangen, ich hab leider nix mehr was ich machen könnte.  
  
Ranma: dann geb ich dir was von unseren Vorräten. Du gehörst ja schließlich jetzt auch zur Kampfsportschule für Schlägerein aller Art.  
  
Genma: Gut, während du kochst bauen wir unsere Zelte auf.  
  
Gesagt getan. Ungefähr 30 Meter von der Hütte des TF entfernt war genau der Richtige platz um die Zelte aufzuschlagen. Michael hatte das Lagerfeuer schon in gang gebracht und find an eine kleine Mahlzeit zu brutzeln. Genma, Ranma und Ryoga bauten derweil Ihre Zelte auf. Als Sie damit fertig waren gesellten sie sich zu Michael ans Feuer.  
  
Michael: Das essen ist gleich fertig!  
  
Genma: Mmhhh das duftet ja schon fantastisch.  
  
Michael: Na hoffentlich schmeckt es euch.  
  
Ranma: Das wird es schon hoffe ich mal  
  
Michael: So fertig!  
  
Michael nahm 4 Schüsseln und verteilte das essen.  
  
Ryoga: mmhh es ist gut! Was ist das?  
  
Michael: Ach nix besonderes nur nudeln mit Tomatensoße. Leider fehlten ein paar Gewürze sonst wäre es noch besser.  
  
Genma: nicht schlecht so gut hab ich lang nicht mehr gegessen.  
  
Alle waren so hungrig das sie ihre Portion förmlich herunter schlangen. Als alle auch den letzten Rest vernichtet hatten verzogen Ryoga und Genma sich in ihre zelte.  
  
Ranma: und wo schläfst du Michael?  
  
Michael: ich mach's mir hier draußen am Feuer bequem.  
  
Ranma: es könnte ein wenig kalt werden heut Nacht. Besonders nur mit deinem Komischen Trainingsanzug.  
  
Michael: Ach das wird schon. Ich leg einfach noch ein wenig Holz nach, dann wird's schon gehen mit dem Feuer.  
  
Ranma: Wenn du meinst.  
  
Ranma verzog sich in sein Zelt und Michael saß noch ein wenig am Lagerfeuer und dachte darüber nach wie es jetzt wohl weitergehen wird.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
So das war nun das endlich mal ein wenig zeit gefunden das vierte Kapitel zu vollenden. Ich hoffe das es euch auch weiterhin gefällt.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
FRAGEN IM REVIEW:  
  
Ich gebe ja zu ich habe mich ein wenig von Der Einsteiger, true dreams etc. Inspirieren lassen diese Fan Fiction zu schreiben aber ich versuche so gut es geht nicht abzukupfern. Klar einige Sachen werdet ihr schon mal gehört haben oder es klingt ähnlich wie eine der anderen self-insert Storys, aber das liegt auch halt am genere. Nur mal als Beispiel für die Skeptiker hier in fast jeder Ranma Fan Fiction ist mindestens eine Kampfszene beschrieben und wenn man zwei oder drei gelesen hat dann sind doch mehr oder weniger auch diese Szenen irgendwie alle gleich.  
  
Also da meine Phantasie auf einem ganz schlechten Level ist was Namen angeht hab ich meist einfach Namen genommen die mir in den Kopf schossen. Also Michael ist ein Kumpel von mir der mich angerufen hat kurz bevor ich anfing die Story zu schreiben. Und Al hab ich von der Fernsehserie Zurück in die Vergangenheit (auch als Quantum Leap bekannt). Allerdings hab ich mir nur denn Namen von dort gepumpt, da ich fand das er irgendwie passt.  
  
Falls du jemand anderem die Szene mit Al auch irgendwoher bekannt vorkommt wie thunderbird und der jenige vielleicht auch weiß aus welchem buch, film oder so es sein könnte kann das ganze ja mal im Review erwähnen. Mir kommt diese Szene auch bekannt vor nun weiss ich allerdings nicht ob ich mir das nur einbilde oder wirklich schon mal irgendwo gelesen oder gesehen habe. ********************************************************************  
  
Ich freue mich weiterhin über jedes Review. Bis zum nächsten Kapitel  
  
Coachy 


	5. Der Traum

Legaler Hinweis oder Disclaimer:  
  
Alle in der Geschichte Auftretenden Personen sind nicht meine Schöpfung. Die Rechte liegen bei den jeweiligen Autoren bzw. Verlägen. Dies ist keine Kommerzielle FanFiction sonder wurde nur aus Spaß an der Freud geschrieben.  
  
SCHREIEN  
  
Gedanken  
  
~Geräusche~  
  
{Panda-Zeichen} [Anmerkungen des Autors mal mehr mal weniger intelligent]  
  
ANFÄNGER ALARM  
  
Für ich bin immer für Konstruktive Kritik offen aber nicht immer alles gleich schlecht reden. Da dies mein erster Künstlerischer Ausflug ist in Sachen FF bitte ich dies doch zu berücksichtigen.  
  
  
  
Self-Insert-Alarm:  
  
Es gibt Leute, die können Self-Inserts nicht ausstehen. Alle, die sich  
  
angesprochen fühlen, brauchen gar nicht weiterzulesen. Das hier ist nämlich  
  
eine Self-Insert (sozusagen). Alle "Realen" Personen haben zwar keinen Bezug auf mich aber Sie Stammen aus unserer Welt.  
  
Kapitel 5 - Der Traum  
  
Michael stellte den Wecker seiner Armbanduhr auf 6:30 Uhr bevor er es sich auf dem relativ weichen Sandboden gemütlich machte und einschlief. Er begann zu Träumen.  
  
Michael befand sich in einem großen Raum. Um ihn herum nur vom sinnlos tiefer schwärze umgeben. Es war nicht dunkel denn als er an sich herab blicke konnte er seinen Körper komplett erkennen.  
  
Michael: Hallo?  
  
Echo: hallo hallo hallo ......  
  
Michael: Mmhh nur mein Echo ist zu hören. Wo bin ich hier?  
  
Er bekam eine Gänsehaut und entschloss sich dazu ein Stück zu laufen vielleicht würde er ja einen Ausgang finden. Michael atmete tief durch und lief los. Er lief und lief doch auf nach ner ganzen weile kam er nirgendwo an. Michael blieb stehen als er eine Stimme hinter sich wahrnehmen konnte.  
  
Stimme: gar nicht schlecht was du bisher geleistet hast aber beinahe hättest du das wichtigste versaut hätte ich nicht eingegriffen.  
  
Michael stockte der Atem. Er kannte die Stimme. Er hatte Sie schon mal gehört. Zwar nur ganz kurz aber er kannte Sie.  
  
Michael: Ich dachte du darfst dich nicht weiter einmischen Al?  
  
Michael drehte sich um und sah direkt in Al's Augen. Er trug immer noch diesen weißen Anzug.  
  
Al: Ich mische mich ja nicht bei Ranma ein sondern bei dir. Du arbeitest ja für mich. Schon vergessen?  
  
Michael grummelnd: Nein, vergessen hab ich das leider nicht. Und was meinst du mit versaut?  
  
Al: hätte ich nicht dafür gesorgt das du ausrutscht hättest du Ranma beinahe davor bewahrt das er nicht in die Quelle gefallen wäre.  
  
Michael: WAS DU BIST DAFÜR VERANTWORTLICH DAS ICH MICH VERWANDLE! WAS SOLL DAS?  
  
Al ganz cool: Berufsrisiko!  
  
Michael: BERUFSRISIKO? SPINNST DU? WAS IST WENN ICH NACH HAUSE KOMME UND ES REGNET, WENN ICH MIT MEINER FREUNDIN UNTERWEGS BIN?  
  
Al wieder cool: Nimm einen Regenschirm mit.  
  
In Michael brodelte es.  
  
Al: vielleicht findest du ja auch das Gegenmittel noch bevor du wieder abreißt?  
  
Michael: Gegenmittel? Es gibt also wirklich eins?  
  
Al: Das musst du selbst herausfinden.  
  
Michael: Und wie lange habe ich zeit das herauszufinden?  
  
Al: nun ich würde sagen ne ganze weile.  
  
Michael: Und was ist bei mir zuhause die Sommerferien gehen nicht ewig?  
  
Al: Da mach dir keine sorgen. Wenn du mit deinem Auftrag fertig bist kommst du wieder genau zu dem Zeitpunkt zurück an dem du deine Welt verlassen hast.  
  
Michael: Das tröstet aber und wenn ich kein Gegenmittel finde?  
  
Al: Dann Denke immer an einen Regenschirm sonst könnte es Peinlich werden, würde ich sagen.  
  
Michael: Sehr beruhigend.  
  
~Schnipp~ in diesem Moment leerte sich ein Eimer mit Eiswasser über Michaels Kopf.  
  
Michael-chan: Spinnst du? Was soll der Scheiß?  
  
Al: Ich weiß nicht was du hast? Du bist doch.....wie sagt man in deiner Welt? Ein steiler Zahn.  
  
Michael-chan: Da kann ich gut drauf verzichten.  
  
Al: Dann geh kaltem Wasser aus dem Weg!  
  
Michael-chan: Sehr lustig. Was Soll ich hier nun noch tun? Ich habe Ryoga schon davor bewahrt ein Schwein zu werden und er hat sich mit Ranma auch wieder Vertragen. Also was noch?  
  
Al: nun Das was du bisher vollbracht hast war schon nett zum aufwärmen. Jetzt solltest du 1. Ranma davor bewahren noch mehr Schwierigkeiten zu bekommen und 2. ein wenig Armohr Spielen bei Akane und Ranma.  
  
Michael-chan: und wie?  
  
Al: das ist dein Ding. Da lass ich dir sämtliche künstlerische Freiheiten.  
  
Michael-chan zynisch: Wie nett.  
  
Al: nicht war? Ich kann doch richtig Liebenswürdig sein. So nun solltest du langsam wieder aufstehen die Nacht ist vorbei und somit auch mein Besuch. Also, viel Erfolg.  
  
Michael-chan: halt! Wie kann ich Kontakt mit dir aufnehmen?  
  
Al: gar nicht! Ich nehme Kontakt mit dir auf wenn ich es für wichtig halte!  
  
~piep piep piep piep piep~ Michael-chans Armbanduhr schlug Alarm. Erschrocken fuhr Sie hoch und schaute auf seine Uhr. Es war 6:30 Uhr.  
  
Michael-chan: Man das war ein Traum  
  
Sie spürte das Sein Trainingsanzug durchnässt war. Michael-chan blickte an sich hinab und sag trotz des weiten Anzugs seine großen brüste.  
  
Michael-chan: war es doch kein Traum oder hat es heut Nacht geregnet?  
  
Michael-chan guckte sich überall auf der erde um und fühlte den Boden.  
  
Michael-chan: Alles Trocken! Dann war es doch kein Traum!  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
So auch das 5. Kapitel hab ich dann auch gleich schnell noch fertig gestellt. Wow und das alles in einer Nacht. Meine Uhr unten im Windows zeigt gerade 2:43 Uhr an. Ma gucken ich werde das Teil hier jetzt erstma Hochladen, ne runde Pinkeln (aber nicht an einen Baum *grins* mir noch weitere 2 Liter Saft ausm Kühlschrank holen und mich ans 6. Kapitel machen. Vielleicht krieg ich das ja noch hin bevor ich mich so gegen 7 oder 8 dann aufs Ohr haue.  
  
Wenn euch auch dieses Kapitel gefallen hatt dann lest und Review't weiter  
  
Bis zum nächsten Kapitel  
  
Coachy 


	6. Das Training beginnt!

Legaler Hinweis oder Disclaimer:  
  
Alle in der Geschichte Auftretenden Personen sind nicht meine Schöpfung. Die Rechte liegen bei den jeweiligen Autoren bzw. Verlägen. Dies ist keine Kommerzielle FanFiction sonder wurde nur aus Spaß an der Freud geschrieben.  
  
SCHREIEN  
  
Gedanken  
  
~Geräusche~  
  
{Panda-Zeichen} [Anmerkungen des Autors mal mehr mal weniger intelligent]  
  
ANFÄNGER ALARM  
  
Für ich bin immer für Konstruktive Kritik offen aber nicht immer alles gleich schlecht reden. Da dies mein erster Künstlerischer Ausflug ist in Sachen FF bitte ich dies doch zu berücksichtigen.  
  
  
  
Self-Insert-Alarm:  
  
Es gibt Leute, die können Self-Inserts nicht ausstehen. Alle, die sich  
  
angesprochen fühlen, brauchen gar nicht weiterzulesen. Das hier ist nämlich  
  
eine Self-Insert (sozusagen). Alle "Realen" Personen haben zwar keinen Bezug auf mich aber Sie Stammen aus unserer Welt.  
  
Kapitel 6 - Das Training beginnt!  
  
Michael-chan: Ranma, Genma und Ryoga würden bestimmt noch gut eine Stunde Schlafen.  
  
Michael-chan brachte das Lagerfeuer wieder in gang, setzte ein Kessel mit Wasser auf und fing an mit leichten Dehnübungen.  
  
Michael-chan: bis ich fertig bin mit joggen müsste das Wasser heiß sein.  
  
Dann lief sie los. Es war für Michael-chan ein komisches Gefühl jetzt als Mädchen zu laufen. Sie spürte das schon in den Beinen da dort die Muskulatur seiner weiblichen hälfte nicht so gut ausgeprägt war als bei ihrem männlichen. Hinzu kam auch noch seine ziemlich große Brust die ständig auf und ab wippte. Da sie aber vermutlich noch länger hier sein würde und auch als Mädchen bestimmt noch einige sportliche Leistungen bringen müsste wäre es wohl besser sich so schnell wie möglich daran zu gewöhnen und so beschloss sie den heutigen Tag als Mädchen zu verbringen.  
  
Nach einer knappen dreiviertel Stunde kam sie wieder am Rastplatz an und sah wie Genma und Ranma schon bei einem Trainingskampf waren.  
  
Michael-chan: guten morgen ihr zwei!  
  
Genma + Ranma in Chor: Morgen Michael  
  
Ranma: wie lange bist du denn schon wach?  
  
Michael-chan: seit einer Dreiviertel Stunde. Ich war ein bisschen Joggen!  
  
Genma: Das nenne ich vorbildlich. Siehst du Ranma er steht von alleine auf und fängt an zu Trainieren.  
  
Ranma grummelte nur etwas vor sich hin und beförderte seinen Alten Herrn in die nächste stationäre Umlaufbahn.  
  
Ranma: So dann lass uns mal frühstücken wir haben schon was gemacht!  
  
Ranma und Michael-chan setzten sich ans Feuer und Schlangen hastig ihr essen hinunter. Währenddessen gesellte sich wieder Genma zu ihnen. Genma gelang es doch tatsächlich noch eine Schüssel Reis abzubekommen bevor die beiden alles verputzt hatten.  
  
Genma: So da wir nun Fertig sind mit dem Essen sollten wir aufbrechen. Es geht wieder zurück nach Japan!  
  
Ranma: wunderbar diese Trainingsreise nach China war ja auch nicht gerade einer deiner besten Einfälle Vater!  
  
Michael-chan: Gute Idee hab das Land hier auch langsam satt!  
  
Genma willst du dich nicht vorher noch zurückverwandeln Michael?  
  
Michael-chan: Heute nicht ich. Da ich ja so wie es aussieht noch lange mit diesem Fluch leben muss will ich mich so schnell wie möglich an meine Weibliche Form gewöhnen.  
  
Genma: Das nenn ich einen waren Kämpfer! Jede Situation als Training ansehen!  
  
Inzwischen kam auch Ryoga aus seinem Zelt.  
  
Ryoga: Was ist denn hier los?  
  
Ranma: Wir verschwinden hier willst du mitkommen?  
  
Ryoga: Wo soll es denn hingehen?  
  
Michael-chan: nach Japan!  
  
Ryoga: Nach Hause? Gerne nix lieber als das?  
  
In Windeseile hatte Ryoga sich den Schlaf aus den Augen Gerieben und sein Zelt zusammen gebaut und alles in seinem Rucksack verstaut. Während Ranma und Genma gerade dabei Waren Ihre Zelte abzubauen ging Michael-chan noch schnell zum TF.  
  
Michael-chan: Guten morgen!  
  
TF: Gute morgen!  
  
Michael-chan: Hier gibs doch bestimmt irgendwo einen Andenkenladen oder so was ähnliches?  
  
TF: Ja, sicher doch. Folgen mir.  
  
Michael-chan und der TF gingen um die Hütte des TF herum und tatsächlich dort war so ein Laden. Von au?en machte das Ding nicht sehr viel her aber von innen staunte Michael-chan nicht schlecht hatte der Laden sehr viel zu bieten. Von Nahrungsmittel über Wanderausrüstung sowie auch Landkarten von China und auch einige Jusenkyo Artikel wie z. B. Eine Wasserdichteseife.  
  
[Ich hätte mir bestimmt ein T-Shirt mit dem Spruch "Mein bester Freund war bei Jusenkyo und alles was er mir mitgebracht hat ist dieses lausige T- Shirt" gekauft *lol*]  
  
Nachdem Michael sich einige Sachen zusammen gesucht hatte.  
  
[Bitte um Verständnis das ich nicht alles aufzähle was Michael kauft da diese liste ein Extra Kapitel sein könnte. Nur so viel Er/Sie kauft halt alles was man für ne lange Wanderung braucht Konserven, Rucksack, Zelt und so Kram halt]  
  
Michael-chan: nehmen Sie auch Kreditkarten?  
  
TF: bei so einem guten Einkauf immer?  
  
Michael-chan zog seine Geldbörse aus der Gürteltasche und zahlte. Zum Erstaunen von Michael-chan funktionierte seine Visa sogar hier. Michael verstaute alles in seinem Großen neuen Rucksack und ging wieder zu den anderen.  
  
Genma: Da bist du ja endlich wieder.  
  
Ranma: wo hast du denn den Rucksack her?  
  
Michael-chan: Den hab ich beim TF gekauft sowie ein paar Lebensmittel, ein Zelt etc.  
  
Genma: gut dann können wir ja jetzt aufbrechen.  
  
Und so machte sich die Gruppe auf den Weg. Genma immer voraus und die drei Jungen [na ja ein junge und zwei halbe jungs *lol*] hinterher.  
  
Ranma zu Michael-chan: Bist du etwa gerne ein Mädchen?  
  
Michael-chan: Nein wo denkst du hin? Nur heute morgen beim Lauftraining habe ich gemerkt das dieser Körper ganz anderes zu handhaben ist und da eine schnelle Heilung des Fluch nicht in sicht ist will ich so schnell wie möglich damit klar kommen.  
  
Ranma: das ist ein gutes Argument, aber ich habe überhaupt nicht vor ein Mädchen zu sein. Ich muss nur darauf achten das ich nicht in die nähe von kaltem Wasser komme.  
  
Michael-chan: ich glaube nicht, das es so leicht wird für dich  
  
Ryoga: zum glück hat es mich nicht erwischt. Wenn ich mir das so überlege mich bei kaltem wasser in ein Mädchen zu verwandeln?  
  
Michael-chan: mach dir keine Gedanken Ryoga du hättest dich in ein kleines schwarzes Schwein verwandelt.  
  
Ranma: woher weist du das?  
  
Michael-chan: weil diese Quelle genau unter der klippe liegt auf die er gestanden hat.  
  
Ryoga wurde plötzlich ganz weiß im Gesicht.  
  
Ryoga: da hab ich ja wirklich noch mal glück gehabt.  
  
[So da es jetzt eigentlich nicht mehr so interessant wird denke ich mal wir machen einen kleinen Zeitsprung von so ca. 6 stunden würde ich sagen also es ist dann jetzt 17 Uhr. Jeder der einwände hat schreit jetzt nein. Gut keiner hat widersprochen also wird's jetzt so gemacht *lol*]  
  
Genma: so hier machen wir jetzt Rast und gehen morgen früh weiter.  
  
Ranma: gute Idee Vater mir knurrt schon der Magen.  
  
Schon begannen die vier Ihre Zelte aufzubauen. Als Ranma fertig war half er  
  
Michael-chan ein wenig mit ihrem Zelt.  
  
Genma: Heute ist Ranma mit kochen dran und ich werde mit Michael-chan ein wenig Trainieren. Nun komm her Michael und zeig mir mal was du kannst. Greif mich an!  
  
Michael-chan ging in Kampfstellung und griff Genma an. Ohne größere Probleme konnte Genma die Angriffe von Michael Ablocken.  
  
Genma: ist das alles was du kannst?  
  
Michael-chan: nicht ganz dann versuchen wir mal das!  
  
Während Michael-chan und Genma Trainierten sammelte Ranma mit Ryoga Feuerholz und kochte das Essen. Nach gut einer Stunde war nicht nur das Essen sondern auch Michael-chan fix und fertig. Nachdem alle ihr essen herunter geschlungen hatten, befahl wies er Michael-chan an noch Krafttraining zu machen während er mit Ranma Trainiert!  
  
Michael-chan beschäftigte sich eine stunde Land mit Sit-ups, Liegestütze etc. zwischen durch sah er immer mal wieder zu Genma und Ranma hinüber.  
  
Michael-chan: da brauch ich wohl noch ne weile bis ich da ran reiche  
  
Als die sonne schon halb hinter den Bergen verschwunden war blieb Genma stehen und sah auf den Horizont.  
  
Genma: genug für heute. Morgen geht's wieder früh los.  
  
Michael-chan war völlig fertig und kroch mit letzter kraft in seinen neuen Schlafsack.  
  
Michael-chan: Ach ne eigentlich wollte ich mich noch zurückverwandeln vorm schlafen. Aber dazu hab ich nicht mehr die Kraft um noch mal rauszukrabbeln. Was soll's dann mach ich das halt morgen früh.  
  
Michael aktivierte noch die Alarmfunktion seiner Uhr und Schlief ein.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
So etwas später als zuletzt angekündigt kam nun auch das 6. Kapitel. Ich hoffe das euch die Geschichte auch weiterhin fesselt. Wer es schon bemerkt hat. Ich habe meine Kapitel an die Chapters angepasst. Änderungen sind aber nicht gewesen was die story angeht. Als mal ein kleines Review ab und zu wär nicht verkehrt dazu müsst ihr nicht unbedingt hier registriert sein (zumindest nicht bei meiner story).  
  
Bis zum nächsten Kapitel  
  
Coachy 


	7. Das Amazonen Turnier

Legaler Hinweis oder Disclaimer:  
  
Alle in der Geschichte Auftretenden Personen sind nicht meine Schöpfung. Die Rechte liegen bei den jeweiligen Autoren bzw. Verlägen. Dies ist keine Kommerzielle FanFiction sonder wurde nur aus Spaß an der Freud geschrieben.  
  
SCHREIEN  
  
Gedanken  
  
~Geräusche~  
  
{Panda-Zeichen} [Anmerkungen des Autors mal mehr mal weniger intelligent]  
  
ANFÄNGER ALARM  
  
Für ich bin immer für Konstruktive Kritik offen aber nicht immer alles gleich schlecht reden. Da dies mein erster Künstlerischer Ausflug ist in Sachen FF bitte ich dies doch zu berücksichtigen.  
  
  
  
Self-Insert-Alarm:  
  
Es gibt Leute, die können Self-Inserts nicht ausstehen. Alle, die sich  
  
angesprochen fühlen, brauchen gar nicht weiterzulesen. Das hier ist nämlich  
  
eine Self-Insert (sozusagen). Alle "Realen" Personen haben zwar keinen Bezug auf mich aber Sie Stammen aus unserer Welt.  
  
  
  
Kapitel 7 - Das Amazonen Turnier  
  
~piep piep piep piep piep~ Michael-chan's Uhr fing an zu piepen. Sie schaltete das den Alarm ab und setzte sich aufrecht hin. Sie fuhr sich ziemlich verschlafen mit beiden Händen übers Gesicht und schob dann ihre langen haare nach hinten.  
  
Michael-chan: und wieder ein neuer Tag in dieser Welt. Man bin ich gerädert. Na dann wollen wir mal.  
  
Michael-chan kroch aus seinem Zelt hinaus und streckte sich erst mal kräftig.  
  
Michael-chan: Das Training zusammen mit den langen Wanderungen werd ich wohl als Mädchen nicht mehr lange durchhalten wenn's so weitergeht.  
  
Michael-chan setzte einen Kessel mit wasser auf und dehnte sich ein wenig während das wasser langsam heiß wurde. Als er meinte das Wasser sei Warm genug nahm sie den Kessel und goss ihn sich über.  
  
Michael: endlich wieder ein junge. So da ich heute ja sowieso den ganzen tag wandern werde ist es Blödsinn zu joggen. Ich werde diesen Tag dann wohl besser mit leichtem Krafttraining beginnen.  
  
Und so tat Michael dies auch er begann mit ein paar Liegestütz gefolgt von ein paar Knie beugen und Sit-ups. Nach einer guten halben Stunde sah er auch wie Genma sich langsam aus seinem Zelt bemühte.  
  
Michael: guten morgen Herr Saotome!  
  
Genma: Michael du bist mein Schüler also hast du mich Meister zu nennen.  
  
Michael: ja klar tut mir leid Meister ist noch leicht gewöhnungsbedürftig.  
  
Genma: schon gut arbeite daran. Wie ich sehe hast du heut früh schon trainiert dann machst du das Frühstück ich wecke Ranma.  
  
Genma schnappte sich einen großen Eimer mit kaltem Wasser und schüttete es in Ranmas Zelt.  
  
Ranma-chan: WAS ZUM TEUFEL SOLL DAS?  
  
Michael sah zu Ranmas Zelt hinüber. Dort kroch eine rothaarige Schönheit hinaus und Schnaubte vor Wut.  
  
Genma: Nur der frühe Vogel fängt den Wurm.  
  
Ranma-chan stapfte wutschnaubend zum Lagerfeuer nahm den Kessel mit heißem Wasser und groß ihn über sich.  
  
Ranma: Morgen Michael. So nun zu dir Vater das wirst du bereuen.  
  
Ranma Attackierte seinen Vater der sich Verteidigte so gut er konnte und anders herum. Michael bereitete in der Zwischenzeit das Frühstück zu. [eine halbe stunde später]  
  
Michael: ESSEN IST FERTIG!  
  
Bei diesem Krach wurde nun auch Ryoga wach.  
  
Ryoga: essen sehr gut ich hab einen mortz Hunger.  
  
Alle stürzten sich nun aufs essen welches auch innerhalb weniger Minuten bis auf den letzten Krümel vernichtet war. Nach dem Frühstück machten sich dann alle wieder auf den Weg.  
  
Gegen Mittag kamen die Vier bei einem kleinen Dorf an.  
  
Genma: ah wie ich es mir dachte hier sind wir richtig.  
  
Michael überlegte kurz: das muss das Amazonen Dorf sein das ist nicht gut ich sollte verhindern das es hier ärger gibt.  
  
Michael: Wir wollen doch nicht wirklich in ein Amazonen Dorf gehen oder?  
  
Genma: wieso nicht ich habe gehört das dort heute ein großes Turnier Stattfindet.  
  
Ranma: ein Turnier wo Frauen gegeneinander Kämpfen das will ich sehen.  
  
Michael: Dann gebe ich euch ein guten Rat. Wir sollten vorher noch ne kalte Dusche nehmen denn Männer sind dort nicht sehr willkommen. Ich habe keine Lust ein ganzen Amazonenstamm am Hals zu haben.  
  
Genma: Ja der Gedanke hat was für sich. Sehr gut überlegt Michael.  
  
Ryoga: und was ist mit mir? Ich kann mich nicht verwandeln!  
  
Ranma: da hat er recht das könnte ein Problem werden.  
  
Michael: Das Stimmt da sollten wir uns für Ryoga was einfallen lassen.  
  
Genma: Was halten Amazonen eigentlich von Verheirateten Männern?  
  
Michael: die werden eigentlich in ruhe gelassen. Wieso fragen sie meister?  
  
Ranma: ha das ist die Idee Paps. Da ist wohl doch nicht nur Luft in deiner Birne.  
  
Genma: Hab mehr Respekt vor deinem Vater Ranma! Wenn das So ist Michael darf ich dir deinen neuen Ehemann vorstellen.  
  
Michael: WAS WIESO ICH UND NICHT RANMA?  
  
Ranma: Ach ne lass mal er passt besser zu dir.  
  
Genma: Weil es deine Idee war dort verwandelt hinzugehen. Oder etwa nicht?  
  
Michael: Ja schon gut Meister ihr habt recht.  
  
Genma: Na also.  
  
Ryoga: Würde mich mal auch jemand fragen oder wie sieht es hier aus?  
  
Ranma: Also Ryoga willst du von den Amazonen versklavt oder umgebracht werden?  
  
Ryoga der von diesen Gedanken an die Amazonen gar nicht begeistert war zog blitz schnell eine Flasche mit kaltem Wasser aus seinem Rucksack und übergoss Michael damit.  
  
Ryoga zu Michael-chan: Hallo meine liebste Gattin!  
  
Michael-chan: Oh man  
  
Michael-chan: Die Sache hat aber noch einen hacken!  
  
Genma: Und welchen?  
  
Michael-chan hob seinen Ringfinger: Seht ihr hier was Meister?  
  
Ranma: Ne nur deinen finger!  
  
Genma: Aber natürlich, kein Ehering.  
  
Michael-chan: B-I-N-G-O  
  
Genma: Wer?  
  
Michael-chan: Egal aber das ist doch nicht sonderlich glaubwürdig oder? Mann und Frau ohne Ehering!  
  
Genma: Da hat er recht.  
  
Ryoga kramte in seinem Rucksack und hollte zwei ringe heraus.  
  
Michael-chan: Wo hast du die denn her.  
  
Ryoga: Die hab ich von meinem letzten besuch in Amerika die waren dort in einer Lebensmittelverpackung.  
  
Michael-chan nahm die beiden Ringe und sah sie sich genauer an. Beide waren aus rotem Plastik mit einem Micky Maus kopf drauf.  
  
Michael-chan: Jupp aus einer Müslipackung.  
  
Genma: egal das wird für eine kurze Täuschung reichen wir wollen dort ja nicht ewig bleiben.  
  
Michael-chan: Dann hab ich wohl keine andere Wahl.  
  
Genma: Nein hast du nicht.  
  
Mit diesen Worten nahm Genma nun seine Wasserflasche und übergoss damit zuerst Ranma dann sich selbst.  
  
Genma-Panda {lass uns gehen}  
  
Als die drei im Dorf ankamen blickten die drei auf den Kampfplatz. Dort fand gerade ein Kampf zwischen einer Blauhaarig gut gebauten Amazone und einer Amazone die ehr nach einen Body building meister aussieht. Michael- chan ließ die anderen keine Sekunde lang aus den Augen. Als Genma-Panda sich gerade daran machte das aufgebaute Festmahl zu verputzen reagierte er blitzschnell und schlug sehr hart auf seinem Schädel.  
  
Ranma-chan: wieso hast du das gemacht?  
  
Genma-Panda {was fällt dir ein?}  
  
Michael-chan: Das ist der erste Preis für die Siegerin des Turniers hier. Wenn ihr davon esst gibt es ne menge ärger mit den Amazonen.  
  
Ranma-chan: dann mach ich hier mit und wenn ich gewonnen hab dann verputzten wir das zeug.  
  
Michael-chan: würde ich auch nicht empfehlen. Denn die Amazonen haben ein gesetzt das besagt, das jede Fremde die eine Amazone im Kampf besiegt von dieser Amazone getötet werden muss. Sie muss sie Jagen und töten und wenn sie sie bis ans Ende der Welt verfolgen muss. Sie würde alles versuchen dich zu töten.  
  
Ranma-chan: Gut dann sollten wir das lieber lassen. Und was ist wenn Ryoga gewinnt.  
  
Michael-chan: tja wenn ein Mann eine Amazone besiegt muss er sie heiraten außerdem ist das Turnier nur für Frauen also sollten wir uns lieber ruhig verhalten und zusehen.  
  
Nach einem kurzen aber Hartem Kampf gewann schließlich die blauhaarige Schönheit das Turnier.  
  
Michael-chan: So das Turnier ist nun zu ende ich glaube wir sollten weiter gehen.  
  
Garade Als Sie alle gehen wollten wurde Shampoo auf diese 4 aufmerksam.  
  
Shampoo: Wer ihr seid?  
  
Ranma-chan: Wer wir?  
  
Shampoo nickte: Ja.  
  
Michael-chan: Wir sind nur auf der durchreise. Wir haben hier nur einen kurzen stopp eingelegt um uns das Turnier anzusehen. Wir haben keine bösen absichten.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
So nun ist auch dieses Kapitel fertig. Ich weiß auch nicht irgendwie hab ich momentan einen guten Fluss was das Schreiben betrifft. Also dann bis zum nächsten Kapitel  
  
Coachy 


End file.
